Double Trouble
by ChocoPsycho
Summary: Shawn has a twin sister who left with their mom to Miami after the divorce. 22 years later when they see each other again they find their lives in completely different places than they ever thought. Established Shules. Post Finale but slightly AU
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So this is my first fanfition! I'm not entirely sure how many people are going to actually read/review or anything like that but I'd love your feedback! I'm thinking about continuing this story but I want to hear what you guys think! Thanks! :) 

*flashback* Santa Barbara 1992

"Bye Shawn. I'm sorry I'm leaving you with dad but you'll be ok right?" I asked

"Well If I'm dead you'll know why." He replied.

My parents just got a divorce and now I have to go live with mom in Miami across the country from my twin brother. We're so close and I can't believe that our parents are making us split up. They always taught us to stick up for each other and always have each other's backs and now they're splitting us up doing the exact opposite of what they taught us.

"Come on sweetie we need to go." I heard my mom, Maddie say from behind me.

Shawn grabbed my suitcase for me and put it in the back of the cab we were taking to get to the airport.

"If you need anything, or if you get trapped on Alcatraz Island and need me to call in my flying monkeys to come save you just call and I will be right there." Shawn said with that goofy grin he always had plastered on his face.

"Thanks Shawn. Try to visit when you can. And keep me updated on your cop training we both know dad will continue. Oh and –"

"Don't worry Bridg, I know what to do. Call me when your flight lands." My brother said cutting me off from my rant.

"I will, I promise." I said as he enveloped me in a hug.

"Bridget we have to go!" I heard my mom calling from the back of the cab.

"Bye Shawn. Love you! And try not to do anything stupid that makes dad actually kill you."

"No promises." He said before one last hug goodbye.

Santa Barbara 2014 Present day Bridget POV

I couldn't believe I was really back in the city I grew up in with my twin brother and both of my parents. When I left with my mom after the divorce, I hadn't heard from either Shawn or dad since the phone call when we landed in Miami. Mom wanted to get as far away from our old life as possible, but no matter how much I tried to forget my old life, I just couldn't. Shawn and I used to play together for hours, of course Gus was there too. With all of us there it actually made the cop/detective lessons a little more fun. I guess after being gone for so many years I just finally wanted to be able to find a better life where there is actually people who care about me.

Mom left to go travel the world when I turned 18 leaving me on my own. I just kind of wandered wanting a life to live and a place to settle down in. I didn't necessarily want to leave the life I had with my brother but there was no way I was going to go back just to be put through Heck and back again.

As I walked the same streets I used to walk as a kid 22 years later, I realized how little things changed. It was still relatively easy to find my way around and there was even the same diner that Shawn and I would always sneak off to when we just wanted to escape our parents. I wonder if he's still here. Well I'm kinda hungry so I guess I'll just go eat at the diner. Why not right? But I need to find Shawn. But food always comes first I mean I can't live without food.

Ugghh, I really hate my ADD sometimes. That's one thing Shawn and I have in common amongst other things of course, but we just can't focus very well so some of the conversations we had had as kids really made no sense.

When I walked into the diner I automatically sat at the exact same seat at the counter that I'd always sit in when I came with my brother. I noticed that just to my left sat a couple. The women had blonde hair that was just past her shoulders and seemed to be sporting a grey pantsuit with a light pink blouse while the man was wearing jeans and a plaid, button up shirt.

The women seemed to be wearing a diamond ring on her left ring finger that happened to look a lot like my grandmother's ring. However, a lot of diamond rings tended to look the similar. Anyways, the women was obviously either engaged or married to the man just to her left who had his back facing her. Ohh! But what's this? The man had a silver wedding band on his left ring finger. They were definitely married. Aww how cute!

I wonder if Shawn ever got married. Or Gus. Ha! I don't think Shawn would actually settle down with someone. He was all over the place dating a different girl every other week it seemed like. If only Shawn were here now. 22 years was a long time to go without having your twin around. It was so weird to go from having a constant best friend with you to just living with your mom.

I decided that I had to eat food before I actually finished my search for Shawn. "I'll have the double deluxe burger with fries and a pineapple smoothie please." I said to the waiter.

While I waited I grabbed the newspaper that was sitting off to the right. The headline read _Resident Psychic closes His Detective Agency of 8 years._ Psychic? There's no such thing as Psychics! Ha! I decided to keep reading to find out more about this 'Psychic.' _The Resident Psychic Detective helped the Santa Barbara Police Department solve over 100 cases in a period of 8 years. The tag team of Shawn Spencer (psychic) and Bruton Gaster (pharmaceutical salesman) are closing their business 'Psych: Private Psychic Detective Agency'._

Shawn and Gus are back in Santa Barbara?! I can't believe this! And Shawn worked with the police and Gus helped him and wow! I have to find them after I eat. What's with the whole psychic thing? I'll ask him when I find him.

She was so engrossed in thoughts of her brother being a psychic and Gus actually helping him that she didn't even hear the man next to her talking to her.

"I'm sorry what was that?" I asked not paying attention to who was talking to me.

"I just said that it's pretty impressive huh?" The man said pointing to the newspaper in my hand.

"Well I guess but who believes that he's actually a psychic?" I asked more to myself than him.

"Everyone actually." As I looked up I came face to face with someone I thought I would never see again. My twin brother Shawn. Even though I hadn't seen him in 22 years, there's no mistaking his hazelish green eyes. They are the same ones I see everyday in the mirror.

"Well except Lassie, he always has his doubts and he's as thick as a rock." Shawn rambled on. I stopped his rant with a hug. I couldn't believe that Shawn Spencer, my twin brother, was actually sitting right here next to me and I didn't even realize it. I was so overjoyed I couldn't even form a sentence, let alone form words.

"Sha – I – what – Jul – wait –" I tried to get out everything I was thinking but my mind was moving way too fast. "What are you doing here? Oh my gosh you've changed so much the last 22 years. Wow I can't believe it's been that long. Is dad here too? How'd you get to be a psychic and how do you know Juliet? Wait… You two are married… when did this happen and why wasn't I invited, Shawn!"

"Well first of all, I moved back 8 years ago hoping to find you here but I didn't I was gonna leave until I got called into the PD because I had called in a tip from watching the news and when I went to get my reward money, they questioned me and when they didn't believe me I came up with the whole psychic thing. Secondly yes dad's still here. And yes it's really been 22 years and I've had no way to get ahold of you. And Finally, I know Jules because she was the Junior Detective for the SBPD and yes we're married. As I mentioned earlier I had no way of contacting you because it's been 22 years since I've last seen/heard from you."

"Wait…" Juliet said from beside Shawn. "Bridget!?" She asked dumbfounded.

"Hey Juliet!"

"Uhh… How do you two know each other?" A very confused Shawn asked looking between Bridget and Juliet.

"I met Bridget when I was in Miami. We were like best friends through the last two years of high school and we went to the academy together. I never heard from her again after I moved to Santa Barbara." Juliet said addressing Shawn's question.

"Wait! You went to the academy?! Bridg I thought we agreed to never go to the academy!"

"Well, when I met Juliet and she talked about how she wanted to be a detective because of her brother Ewan, I thought it would be fun if I had someone to do it with and from all of dad's training I actually graduated 2 years early and I got bored so I just started wandering all over the country calling in tips to get money. When I went back to Miami a few years ago and heard that Juliet transferred to Santa Barbara as a detective, I thought it might actually be worth it to come home. But I was never actually was able to work up the courage to actually come fine you and dad until now."

"So are you two related?" Juliet asked obviously very confused. "I mean you guys look a lot alike, act alike, and did a lot of the same things after school."

"We're twins!" Shawn and I said at the same time.

Virtual Pineapple for whoever took the time to read this story!

\^/

{#}

Thanks again! and let me know if you guys have any ideas to making this story better! I take criticism


	2. 22 years in 22 minutes

*Flashback* Santa Barbara 1994 Shawn's POV

"Shawn! If you weren't so irresponsible and so immature your mother and sister wouldn't have left us! You also might actually have friends other than Gus!" Henry yelled at his only son.

Shawn had just barely graduated from high school and was getting ready to take off to who knows where on his motorcycle.

"You've always blamed me for mom and Bridget leaving! You know it wasn't my fault! You're the one who spent all of your free time trying to solve a case or torturing Bridget and I with all of your cop lessons! You never once said we were good enough or that we did something right! You only said it was 'alright' or 'you can do better'. We actually have feelings dad!"

"I was just teaching you kid! You're going to thank me one day!"

"Sure I will." I ended the fight. I just wanted to get out of here and try to find my mom or Bridget. The last I heard from either of them was the call I got 2 years ago from them saying that their plane landed safely in Miami. I may not be able to find them, but at least I will finally be free and be able to go wherever I want when I want without someone telling me what to do. I never want to come back.

Santa Barbara 2014 Present Day Shawn POV

I couldn't believe that Bridget, my twin, was actually here standing or I guess actually sitting next to me in the very diner that we used to sneak off to and the very one that Jules and I met at. It's really been 22 years since I've seen/heard from her. Geez, I guess there's another reason to hate my dad. Crap, what's he going to say when he finds out that Bridget's in town and I didn't tell him. Oh well! He's the one who drove them out of town, he doesn't deserve to know the very second she comes into town.

Jules… she knows Jules… I guess it crossed my mind that they might have run into each other when Jules said she was from Miami, but I thought they'd move around a lot because mom always said how much she loved to travel. I guess I never asked Jules because I thought I'd never see Bridg again. I was sooo wrong. They were even best friends! Well, I guess we know that they'll actually get along!

"Double Deluxe burger and Pineapple smoothie?" The waiter said from behind the counter.

"That'd be me!" Bridg said.

"Wow are you hungry sis? I don't ever remember you eating so much food!"

"Pineapple… you two really are alike!" Jules said finally joining the conversation.

"Come on Jules don't be the one broken key on piano. Of course she likes pineapple! Who isn't a fan of delicious flavor?!" I said very dumbfounded. What a ridiculous statement. But the look she gave me was actually kinda sexy. Gosh, how'd I get so lucky. "So tell me what you've been doing the last 22 years Bridg."

"You first 'Psychic'." She said. Great, now I have to go through my process yet again. At least she might get it a little bit better than Jules did. Well just because Bridg actually lived through a lot of the training dad put us through but Jules wasn't actually there so it's a little more complicated to explain.

"Well technically I'm not the 'psychic' anymore. You see about 6 or more months ago, Jules got transferred along with Chief Vick up to San Francisco. After she left, it was so hard not seeing her everyday and Lassie became Chief, Gus had such a better job opportunity, and my dad actually sold our childhood home, so I finally worked up the courage to move up there with her. I was working so hard figuring out how to tell Gus I was moving up there to be with Jules so I recorded these goodbye videos and burned them onto disks. After Gus watched it he started to go up there but turned around 12 times until he finally decided to go up there. Jules actually didn't know when I was going up there and I surprised her at her crime scene and after saying Hi to the Chief, we walked out of the PD and I proposed to Jules right on those steps where our new life was going to start with Gus right by my side. Right as I finished my speech some guy stole the ring, but we were able to get it back after 3 hours. Now I'm kinda competing Adrian Monk for the spot of consultant for the SFPD so I can always work with Jules like we used to."

After I finished my big long speech, I looked over at Jules to see her with a soft smile on her face. I could tell that she enjoyed reliving the insane week of when I moved up there to be with her.

"So why are you here in Santa Barbara if you live in San Francisco?" Bridg asked.

"Well little sis, you see, 8 years ago today, this knight in shining armor, with great hair walked out of this very diner to pick up a newspaper. When the knight in shining armor walked back to this very spot, he noticed a very beautiful and attractive blonde in his seat which happened to be the very one Jules is sitting in now. When the knight came back to his seat there was a conversation between the knight and well technically himself, until he realized that the young women was a cop on her first stake out and it was her first time pulling her gun."

"Awww, you guys met here? That's so cute! Shawn that just makes more memories from this diner!" Bridg said.

"I know, I know Bridge. That's why we came back. It's our eighth anniversary from when we met."

"So why were you Juliet's knight in shining armor?" Bridg asked.

As I got ready to answer the question Juliet piped up, "When I moved from Miami to here, I was partnered with the head detective who obviously was a stuck up, angry, guy, that thought he was the best detective in the world. He was very bitter and aggressive. He had no feelings at all. So as I found myself in a new city across the country from home, with a grumpy, bitter, know-it-all detective for a partner, Shawn came in and brought the silliness and comical relief that I needed. I also found a comfort in him, knowing he'd always be there for me even at 3 in the morning, he was there for me."

I just stared at Jules the whole time she was talking. As she talked about me, there was a soft smile that formed on her lips. When she finished she looked at me and squeezed my hand-our secret sign of 'I love you.'

"Ya know Bridg, I actually got married before you!" I said realizing that me out of the both of us was the one to settle down. When I looked at her I saw she had a haunted look on her face and her eyes clouded over.

"Yeah, I guess so." Was the only reply I got.

"Bridg…" I said cautiously "what happened, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can we just not talk about that right now?"

"Sure." I said as I watched a small smile tug at her lips, but it still didn't quite reach eyes.

_Shout,_

_Shout,_

_Let it all out,_

_These are the things I can't live without—_

Jules' started to dig through her purse trying to find her phone.

"Hello?" she said into the phone.

There was a pause until she said "Carlton, it's Spencer now and you know I don't work for the SPBD anymore." There was another pause.

"Fine we'll be down in a second." She said as she hung up the phone. "Carlton wants us to come down to the station."

"He knows he's not our chief right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do, and he just wants us to come down because he wants to know about the killings that happened in San Francisco and Miami. Bridget you should come with us! We can do a little catching up on our way there and you can meet Chief Lassie—Lassiter."

"Aww, I knew Lassie always needed my help!" I said cheerily. I loved that I was getting her to call him Lassie.

"Umm, I guess, but I don't want to stay for too long. I'm getting kind of tired." Bridg said.

"Of course sis! We'll just tell him what we know and we'll be off! Plus we might have to pull a prank on him"

"Shawn, you better behave yourself. He is the chief after all." Jules said with the slightest hint of a smile.

"No promises Jules!" I said as I jumped out of my seat grabbing Jules and Bridg and starting towards our car.

**_I just wanted to say thank you to those of you who reviewed this story! Keep them coming! :) I love to see what you guys have to say. If you have any ideas of what I can do to make the story better or just what you would like to see. I'm so glad that you guys all liked it! I promise it will pick up and be even more interesting. I'd like to get the next chapter up in about a week to a week and a half. I think I have an idea of where I want this to go but I'd love ideas because I do have a little bit of writers block figuring out exactly where I want this to go. Thanks again and a virtual pineapple!:)_**

**_\^/_**

**_{#}_**

**_Congrats to all those who actually read the Author's Notes :) haha_**


End file.
